


The Prince and the Hare

by Katniss239



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katniss239/pseuds/Katniss239
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili comes home with a new playmate. Will Thorin let him keep it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince and the Hare

**Author's Note:**

> All credit goes to Odme1on deviantart.com for the artwork that inspired this

Kili giggled as he darted under the horse's legs.

The rider yelled something at him, but Kili didn't pay any attention.

"Come on, Fili!" He yelled at his older brother, who was rapidly catching up. Together, the two dwarflings raced out of the gates of Ered Luin and into the woods beyond. Kili stopped for a moment to appreciate the sight. Rays of sun pierced the thick canopy of leaves, decorating the ground like the patched pelt of a giant animal. The leaves whispered in the breeze, speaking a language all their own. Kili layed down, the cool grass wonderful against his cheeks. He couldn't resist the urge to giggle.

Birdsong echoed through the canopy, carrying on for miles.

Nearby, the brothers heard the chatter of a flowing brook.

Together, they ran on further into the woods.

In a wide clearing, they dropped to the ground and started rolling in the grass.

Suddenly, Fili tapped his brother on the shoulder and shouted. "You're it!"

Before Kili could strike back, Fili leaped to his feet and took off. "NO FAIR!!" Kili shouted as he ran after his brother. Fili was stronger, but Kili was faster. It didn't take the brunette long to catch his brother and shout. "You're it!"

He turned on his heels and ran as the blond gave chase.

Kili glanced back over his shoulder and saw the blond was out of sight.

He laughed in triumph and flung himself into a bush to hide.

Something soft brushing his hand got his attention. He looked down and saw it was a hare. It's fur was the same chocolate brown as his hair, while it had white mittens on it's paws, a white splash on it's chest, and another white spot on it's forehead. "Hello." He said softly. He slowly brought his hand forward. The rabbit's nose twitched and it cocked it's head in curiosity. Kili giggled at the cool feel of the rabbit's tiny nose sliding around on his hand.

He smiled when the little creature brushed up against his thigh.

"I'll call you....Thumper." Kili said.

Slowly, he scooped his arms underneath the hare. Thumper didn't so much as twitch. Carefully, Kili slid back out from under the bush. In that exact same moment, Fili came out. "Alright, you win." He declared. Then he noticed what his brother was holding. "What is this?" He exclaimed.

"This is Thumper." Kili replied. "Isn't he cute?"

"So cute!" Fili said, gently scratching the hare's head.

"Let's take him home and show mamma!" Kili said excitedly. Together, the two brothers headed back toward Ered Luin.

 

 

"Mamma? Mamma?" Kili called when they got back to the house.

"What have you got there, love?" Dis asked.

"This is Thumper." Kili said excitedly.

"Thumper, huh?" Dis responded. She let the hare sniff her hand, and chuckled. "Can I keep him, mamma? Can I? Can I? Huh? Can I?" Kili chattered.

"No, Kili, you can't keep him." Thorin said as he walked into the room.

Kili's smile dissapeared as fast as ice in a forge. "But...but..." He protested meekly.

"Oh, come on, Thorin, why shouldn't he have a pet?" Dis asked.

"That thing will leave messes all over the house, and he'll chew up everything." Thorin growled.

"I'll get him everything he needs! I promise!" Kili pleaded.

"I said no, Kili." Thorin barked.

"Thorin, let him have the rabbit." Dis said.

Thorin's gaze traveled back and forth between Dis's stern gaze, and Kili spleading one. After a long pause, Thorin sighed and growled. "Fine." Kili gave a squeal of excitment. "But," Thorin added, "this will be entirely your responsibility, Kili. You'll have to feed him, clean his cage, make sure he gets plenty of excersise, give him everything he needs. Do you understand?"

"Yes, uncle! I will! I promise!" Kili chirped. "You hear that, Thumper? We're gonna be best friends forever!" 


End file.
